A bench grinder is a widely applied basic manufacturing tool. But a presently used bench grinder does not have an inexpensive anti-polution equipment. While using it, it always causes iron dust to spread all over. Not only its environment is polluted, hard to clean, but also causes damage to a respiratory organ of the user. The problem should not be neglected.
The design is a continuation application of Ser. No. 910,278. It has a motor, a grinder driven by the motor (in a circular direction about an axis of rotation) and an operation switch as indicated in the original application. The main improvements includes: easy to disassemble rear position system filter box, an extending cover (a reservoir), a wind pump and a filter box that is connected to a grinder with a snake pipe. One step ahead, by using a tool rest that has ventilation holes to reduce the wind resistance at the entrance, to permit a current of air to flow therethrough and enhance anti-polution efficiency of the dust inhalation.